


Warmth

by fabulousreaper



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no one gets betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: The first time was an accident, the second time wasn't.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I love drama.

The first time had been an accident. 

They had just defeated Urfron Ice-Heart and Kurog wanted to celebrate the Orc-fashioned way. His Breton ally had mentioned returning to the keep and speaking with the Forge-Mother first, to which he replied by laughing and slapping her shoulder. They had just beaten one of his greatest enemies, he had claimed; they deserved to celebrate before returning to work. The Breton seemed hesitant at first but eventually agreed to meet him at the closest tavern. Kurog thought this splendid (briefly wondering when the Bosmer's vocabulary had rubbed off on him) and told his generals that he would be off celebrating with the Breton woman for most of the night. They had simply glanced at each other before wishing their king well. 

The Breton had been waiting for him out the local inn near the stables. Her wolf stuck out among the horses, him wondering briefly where she would have gotten such a beast, When he approached her she smiled at him, the setting sun glistening off of her golden red hair. The color of a forge's flame, he had thought to himself. They headed straight for the bar, Kurog promptly ordering them two mugs of the finest ale. They had already polished off quite a few mugs when the Breton gently took Kurog's hand. He was shocked at first, surprised by the Breton's boldness, before she touched the tips of her fingers to a cut on his palm. 

"There's something I've noticed about you Orcs." She had said, her warmth spreading to his palm.

"And what's that?" He had retorted. 

She glanced up at him, smirking, before running glowing fingers over the cut. "You are very rude when you first meet someone; and a bit arrogant. But as time goes on and we win your favor, you become some of the kindest and delightful people I've ever met."

After healing the cut she placed her own smaller hand over his larger one. She had a bowman's hands, he noticed; strong gripped and calloused fingered. Before that day he had seen the bow as a cowards weapon, but that quickly changed with the Breton firing an arrow right between Ice-Heart's eyes, killing him. Just thinking about it fired him up, adding to the feeling of euphoria. He wasn't sure who had initiated it. Perhaps it was the way the Breton looked at him through her lashes, or maybe it was the way he gripped her hand soon after. Either way, they had found themselves up in one of the inn's rooms, shedding their clothes like they were on fire. The Breton's body was covered in scars and tattoos, him recognizing the brands of the Daggerfall Covenant. He didn't have much time to think about the implications before the Breton woman dropped to her knees and swallowed his cock whole. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, no Orc woman ever doing this for him before. He could have come just like that with the Breton sucking him off, but he had a better idea. Kurog gripped her shoulders and pushed her off of him, the trail of saliva from her tongue to his tip making his cock twitch. He lifted her up and laid her onto the bed, spreading her thighs and placing his head between them. This was something Orcish women did with each other but was also possible for a man to do. She gasped when he licked her, Kurog relishing in her sounds as he did so. He may not admit it, but one of his favorite sexual activities was shoving his tongue inside the folds of a woman. It gave him a reputation of being god-like in bed. The Breton woman must have never experienced something like this for not long after he began tasting her did she come with a gasp. Kurog couldn't help but beam a little. That was the quickest he had ever brought anyone to orgasm and they hadn't even gotten to the main event. To his surprise, the Breton managed to flip them, wasting no time in sinking down onto his cock. He groaned when she did so, nearly getting lost in her warmth. She was tight like a glove on him, her walls beginning to clench around him when he groped her breasts and ass. She was curvy for a Breton, Kurog thanking Malacath that he got to squeeze them now. She cried his name when she came for a second time, pulling him over the edge with her. He released deep inside of her, not bothering to think about it until the Breton woman was asleep next to him.        

The second time wasn't an accident. 

The Breton woman had returned from the Temple of Ire. She had been successful in rescuing all of the priests, not once the king doubting her. He knew that she would be successful considering she was a Templar, keeping people alive was her job. He knew that well enough from their time together against Ice-Heart. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if it wasn't her that he fought along side with. He would probably be dead, but he didn't have time to think about such things. She had been in the throne room after speaking to Forge-Mother Alga when he was able to pull her aside. He meant to thank her for her assistance but when she looked up at him he could only think of the way she looked at him during their time at the inn. Her gaze hadn't been lustful; rather her eyes seemed to tell him that she would do anything to keep him alive. Not because he was her king, but because she considered him her friend. They had a bond forged in battle, which wasn't exactly something he could say for most of his wives. Plus while Kurog had been with this woman he felt a deep warmth he had never felt before. He wanted to feel it again. 

She must have felt the same, if not similar, by how she ran with him to one of the unused rooms of the castle. She had pushed her leggings down with earnest, wrapping her legs around him tightly when he lifted her up and entered her. She had already been wet by the time Kurog's tip pushed against her folds, so he wasted no time. Just as before, Kurog became lost in her. Her warmth spread though his core, only increasing when she crashed her mouth against his. It had been a bit awkward at first but they eventually found their own rhythm. They reached their completion together and if Kurog felt the need to hold the Breton to him longer, well, that was his business. 

The third time was entirely on purpose. 

Alga's words rang through his head. He didn't want to have kill his Breton ally--no, his friend. After all they had been through, all they had done together, he just couldn't. Especially not with the way she looked at him; the same way she had looked to him all those times before. So he did the only thing he felt he could do. He turned to Alga and swung his blade, her eyes going wide before her head was separated from her body. When he turned back to the Breton woman he saw fear in her eyes before he dropped his weapon. He strode over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"What a fool she was." Kurog had said. "Thinking I would kill the only woman worthy of carrying my heirs."

She had told him when he meant to send her after the Bosmer, but one can imagine how much that changed. He hadn't been able to conceive with his wives yet so a part of him thought himself unable to. He had been shocked, to say the least, when the Breton told him that she was with child. A part of him didn't want to believe her but he knew better. They hadn't told anyone, Kurog needing time to figure out what this exactly meant, before Alga had ordered him to kill the Breton. Even ignoring the fact that Kurog had grown attached to the Breton, this might have been the only chance given to him by the gods to reproduce. He'd be damned if he wasted that gift. Scandalous as it may be, he didn't give a damn what the chiefs may think. Then again, if he cared for what the others thought he wouldn't have allied with a Breton in the first place. Nor wouldn't he have taken the Breton back to his personal chambers to thoroughly fuck her within an inch of her life. There would be time to make love later, but right now he just needed to know that this was real. 

* * *

 (Extra)

"You slept with King Kurog?" Eveli exclaimed, nearly spilling her tea. "But you're a Breton! How...why...when did it even happen?"

Rebel rolled her eyes at the Bosmer, sipping her tea before answering. "It was right after we defeated Ice-Heart, I'm not exactly sure why, and presumably with his penis in my vagina."

Eveli made a disgusted face. "Alright, gross, my sapphic self didn't need to hear that."

"He didn't even pull out." Rebel said, smirking.

The Bosmer actually gagged that time. "Double gross! Also, he didn't pull out? Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?"

The Breton paused before shrugging. "A little I guess. But even if I did, it's not like he's a common beggar."

Eveli sighed at her friend. "Your kid would be an Orcish prince, you do realize that?" 

Rebel smiled. "Eh, bonus."    

**Author's Note:**

> I was super high when I wrote this so if it sucks I was high.


End file.
